


Codzienność

by Indileen (indileen)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Food Kink, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 20:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indileen/pseuds/Indileen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podobno mój najbardziej żyłochlastowy tekst w 300 słowach. I tak w to nie wierzę.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Codzienność

Kiedy John wspomina ten straszny okres bez Sherlocka, sam dziwi się, że nie sięgnął po broń. Nie chodzi o to, że dopadła go codzienność, bo codzienność to nic złego, kiedy żyje się między ucieczką a strzelaniną w ślepej uliczce. Chodzi o coś innego, coś, czego John nie umie określić, a Sherlock nigdy by nie zrozumiał. 

Na przykład – zakupy. Angielskie supermarkety kuszą bogactwem przysmaków i John czasami wydaje ćwierć swojej pensji, żeby ugotować kolację; białe wino podaje tylko w lecie, czerwone dopiero po sierpniu. Nieważne, że starcza im na tydzień, bo Sherlock wciąż uważa, że jedzenie to tylko paliwo. Jak kofeina. Albo tytoń. John miesza, przyprawia, próbuje, jeszcze odrobinę soli. John stara się nie pamiętać.

Lista zakupów Johna-sprzed-powrotu, Johna-po-upadku, jakkolwiek by go nie nazwać, była krótka. Butelka whisky i lasagne do mikrofalówki. Kolacje Johna-z-innego-życia, Johna-bez-Sherlocka, nieważne jak go nazwiemy, bywały jednodaniowe, bo lasagne często nie chciało mu się odgrzewać.   
Mięso smacznie skwierczy na patelni, woda na makaron bulgocze cicho, papryka lśni zielenią, czerwienią i złotem, w powietrzu unosi się ostry zapach przypraw. John wspomina ich pierwszą kolację po powrocie; gotował to samo, a Sherlock wspaniałomyślnie zaoferował mu pomoc i pokroił pomidory. Prawie wszystko poszło dobrze; skończyło się na bandażach, a nie na szwach. Jeszcze polać sosem; John pozwala sobie na uśmiech w kąciku ust. Gotowe.

Odwraca się za siebie, Sherlock ginie gdzieś w pięcioliniach, nutach i bemolach, kopiowym ołówkiem zapisując naprędce nową kompozycję. John wyjmuje dwa talerze z szafki.   
\- Zjesz? – pyta, i musi w tym pytaniu brzmieć wyjątkowo prosząco, bo Sherlock wygrzebuje się spod stosu kartek i kiwa głową. Sherlock się nie uśmiecha, nie tak naprawdę, jest tylko odległa iskra w zielononiebieskiej głębi tęczówek, zdradzająca rozbawienie i coś w odcieniu uznania, specjalny holmesowski rodzaj komplementu, który tylko John potrafi odczytać.   
Codzienność z Sherlockiem jest łatwa, myśli John i otwiera wino.


End file.
